The Lost Girl
by Kaetzchen
Summary: Kurt rescues a little girl and takes her to Professor X to find her parents.


**The Lost Girl**  
  
A/N: This is just a little story I had an idea for. It's pointless really, but anyways, hope you enjoy it and if you do, please leave a review. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution doesn't belong to me. It belongs to KidsWB, Marvel, etc.  
  
-----  
  
Late one august afternoon, Kurt Wagner was walking down the street in the downtown area. It was surprisingly cool, and he pulled his jacket further around himself. Using his image inducer allowed him to go out into public appearing to be a normal person, preventing many people panicking at the sight of him. It made him almost feel normal, but he only truly felt normal around the X-Men. The image inducer was not him, it was someone else.  
  
After visiting a few shops and buying some clothes and books, he began heading home. He wasn't too far to teleport, but it was broad daylight and he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. The professor would go nuts if he found out he'd teleported anyways, so he decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
While walking down the street, Kurt watched a few people cross the street, living out their lives. He longed to be able to be out in public as much as everyone else. Sure he could use his image inducer, but he had to be careful to not touch anyone. That wasn't his idea of fun. If he only didn't have to use an image inducer... but that would cause panic. Of course he didn't blame people for the way they reacted when they saw him, it was natural.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he turned a corner and stopped when he heard screaming. He turned to see a little girl sitting in the middle of the road, a car speeding directly towards her. People were running for her, but there was no time. Not thinking twice, Kurt quickly teleported to her. He managed only to touch her before he teleported them away, just mere seconds before the car would have hit her.  
  
Re-appearing in the middle of the park across the street so as not to draw more attention to him, Kurt was relieved to see no one around. Looking down, he saw the little girl quivering in fear, although he was sure it wasn't just because of the teleporting. She was completely pale, her eyes big and wide, and her hands at her face. She then clutched at his leg and looked up at him.  
  
Smiling softly, Kurt squatted down so that he didn't appear so big, and looked at her. "Are you okay, fraulein?"  
  
Nodding, the little girl's breathing slowly became normal, and she started blinking again. When she had calmed down, Kurt began speaking to her again.  
  
"Vhat vere you doing in the middle of the road?"  
  
Biting her lip, she looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "I tripped and hurt my foot."  
  
"Is your foot okay now?"  
  
The little girl looked at her foot and moved it, then winced. "No."  
  
"Vell then," He gently lifted her up as he stood, forgetting that he had left his bags on the other side of the street, "Vhere is your mother?" He received a shrug in response. "Do you know vhere your parents are?" This time she shook her head. "So, are you lost then?" Nod. "How about I help you find your mother, alright? Now, vhat is your name?"  
  
"Lindsey," she said quietly, placing her hand on his face. "Mister, why does your face feel funny?"  
  
Thinking quickly, he quickly managed to say, "I, I just have to shave, that's all."  
  
"But when my daddy doesn't shave he doesn't feel like that."  
  
"Vell, I am different."  
  
Accepting that, she began to play with his watch. "What does this do?" She had pressed a button, and his image inducer faded away. His eyes widened, and he quickly tried to press the button again without any luck.  
  
Lindsey didn't scream, but she looked scared. "Are you a monster?"  
  
"No, no fraulein. Do you know vhat a mutant is?" When she nodded he continued. "I am a mutant. I von't hurt you, okay? You can trust me."  
  
Eventually accepting this, she allowed him to press the button so his image inducer came back on. Shifting her in his arms, he thought for a moment before continuing. "Lindsey, I know a man that can help find your parents, alright? Is it okay if I take you to him?"  
  
The little girl nodded eagerly, her pigtails flying around her face. "Yes, I want to see mommy again!"  
  
Smiling, Kurt looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone that could see them, and he then spoke to her again. "Okay, I am going to teleport again." He could feel her clutch his shirt, and he teleported to the mansion, appearing just beside the door. The girl coughed at the smell it created, and he apologized.  
  
"Now let's get you to the professor."  
  
-----  
  
After finding the professor, he took Kurt and Lindsey to his office and had her sit in a chair across from him.  
  
"Hello Lindsey, I am Charles Xavier, but you can call me Charles, okay?"  
  
"Okay Charles," she said shyly, fidgeting in her seat. It didn't take a psychic to tell she was scared. The professor used his mind to calm her down a bit.  
  
"Lindsey, can you tell me how old you are?" The professor asked kindly, being patient.  
  
"I'm six, but I'll be seven in a few months!" She said brightly, quite proud of her age. The professor smiled and continued.  
  
"Can you tell me who your mommy and daddy are?"  
  
The girl thought for a few moments, putting her finger in her mouth and rolling her eyes up to the ceiling before answering. "My daddy is Michael Taylor and my mommy is Lisa Taylor."  
  
"Do you know your phone number?"  
  
"Yeah," she responded, playing with her hair.  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"Yeah," she continued playing with her hair.  
  
"What is it?" The professor was being patient, and Kurt almost laughed out loud at their conversation.  
  
"Uhhh... 555... uhhh... 8753.""  
  
The professor picked up a phone and looked up at Kurt. "Kurt, why don't you take her to the lounge. After I talk to her parents I'll come get you two."  
  
Kurt nodded and picked up Lindsey, carrying her out the door.  
  
-----  
  
Once in the lounge, Kurt put Lindsey on a couch and sat beside her. For a moment neither of them said anything, but Kurt smiled down at the girl.  
  
"Kurt, can you look blue again?" she asked, crawling onto his lap.  
  
Almost hesitant, he then replied, "Sure." Pressing the button on his watch, his image inducer faded away. The girl giggled at his appearance and poked at his face.  
  
"You're fuzzy!" She then noticed his tail and grabbed at it. "Wow you have a tail!" When it began tickling her she giggled and squirmed, almost falling off of the couch. Kurt laughed too, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. When he stopped, she frowned and clutched his shirt.  
  
"Do I have to go home?"  
  
Kurt's smile faded. "Ja, fraulein. Your parents must be vorried sick about you. You don't vant to make them sad, do you?"  
  
Lindsey shook her head sadly, "No, but I like you. You're nice and you're fuzzy and you have pointed ears."  
  
This brought a smile to Kurt's face. There was actually a child that wasn't frightened of him. "Don't vorry, I'm sure I vill see you again one day."  
  
She nodded and hugged him, and then the professor came in to tell them her parents would be there shortly. They lived only about five minutes away, so they went and waited on the porch.  
  
Lindsey remained in Kurt's lap, and when her parents drove up she squealed excitedly and tried running to them. Kurt held her back, and her parents got out of the car and came to pick her up. Her mother had tears in her eyes and she hugged her daughter many times. Her father meanwhile, shook hands with the professor and Kurt, looking a little nervous.  
  
"Thank you so much for finding her," He said, staring at the professor.  
  
"It was actually Kurt that found her. He saved her life," the professor said, looking at Kurt, who smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Oh," said her father, and then he smiled. "Well thank you. How can we ever repay you?"  
  
Kurt shook his head and held up a hand. "I don't need anything in return. I'm just glad your daughter is safe now."  
  
When they got into the car, Lindsey stared at Kurt through the window, her eyes shining with tears. She then rolled it down and waved. "Good bye Kurt!"  
  
"Good bye Lindsey!" Seeing her cry made him sad as well. "Don't vorry, I'll come see you again!"  
  
This cheered her up a bit, and although she was still crying, she smiled as well. He continued to wave to her until the car was out of sight, and then he lowered his hand. For a few moments he didn't move, and then smiling, he walked back into the mansion with the professor.


End file.
